


Harry Potter and the Fury of the Force

by Stuartemmanuel



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Conflict Resolution, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Suspense, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuartemmanuel/pseuds/Stuartemmanuel
Summary: The Dark Lord lay defeated after the battle of Hogwarts left both the muggle world and wizarding world in shambles, after both world's finally reconciled after years of fear and hatred finally united under a single banner, however, dark forces attempt to disrupt the hard fought unity as an ancient of race of long thought extinct pantheon are awoken from their slumber.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney), Darth Sidious & Darth Vader, Elsa (Disney)/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley





	Harry Potter and the Fury of the Force

**Author's Note:**

> "Hello Everyone! First of all, there will NOT be any Woke this nonsense is not welcome here more importantly the Force Awakens, The Last Jedi and Rise of Skywalker won't be part of this story, if you want to read them please look for another fanfic to satisfy your desire for them, this includes the high republic too, although some elements of the Star Wars the Old Republic will be included here the bare minimum oh and the Star Wars Universe and the Harry Potter Universe are kept separate for the time being until further notice, now with all this settled lets get down to business, expect Romance, Drama, Suspense, Fun, Adventure and twists you won't see coming, to add on I am a avid Star Wars, Harry Potter and Frozen fan for more than ten years all three of them has impacted my life in a super positive way! Also, Frozen is included as well but it won't be the main theme for this story as I've tune them down but all three Themes are working together like a well oil machine this I can promise you, this is NOT your generic fanfiction story soon you are going to see why, without further ado, DIVE IN and let this story take you away!"

None took the silent threat of Voldemort the truth seriously instead conveniently swept under the rug by the Ministry of Magic, their denial for peace and order in their arrogance contained the rising numbers of death eaters, this mistake will soon have severe repercussions, their numbers grew stronger by the day ran amok silencing any threat and opposition, the once powerful ministry less than a year toppled not externally but internally from within as the attacks grew by the days further increasing weeks upon weeks, the promise of a better rule and return of old traditions regaining once that was lost prove alluring to some prominent ministry members, secretly align themselves with the dark lord thus making the infiltration of the ministry easier, a move celebrated by many of the death eaters the time to strike at Hogwarts begun a few days ago.

The battle of Hogwarts was brutal, every professor, student regardless of age or class fought fiercely on the very grounds the choice presented to them being painfully simple kill or be killed, maiming or killing still relatively new in the younger students minds yet they quickly found out no one is going to save them from the perpetrators who saw them nothing but a threat, an obstacle to be removed by any means, fought valiantly yet their bravery counted for nothing outmaneuvered by superior dark wizardry their bodies litter on the very grounds they sought to graduate their dreams and hope shattered leaving nothing but a memory for each parents including friends to mourn, the death eaters were not the ones to worry about, giant spiders and trolls took advantage of the chaos, the older students and their friends found themselves overwhelm at every corner, the experienced death eaters mercilessly bombarded them with the arsenal of spells one after the other giving them no time to recover or counter, their energy spent before torture by the torture curse in their sick, demented way once finished executed them by the killing curse.

The defeat of Voldemort at the hands of the chosen one spread like wildfire yet the news received poorly by many alive, felt robbed at the dire cost they paid their loved ones slain at the hands of either Voldemort himself or his death eaters, reluctantly had to bury the dead forcefully steel themselves for the excruciating task, not only the corpses also their plans nearly half of the students young and old were in romantic relationships, yet even amid the darkness and gloom, the fire in certain individuals thrive grew stronger fanning the flames of a better world also a better future, a week passed as Harry readied himself for the biggest event that will change the course of his life, this big step he knew was a major step standing in front of the large mirror in his wedding suit.

"The shirt is way too tight. How did they get my size wrong again I thought I made it clear?" grumbled Harry, fighting off the urge to loosen the shirt.

"It's just for a day Harry, you are going to come through this like you do every time." said Ron trying to hide the smirk, recalled years ago at the Yule ball where he'd worn an outdated hand-me-down old fashion frilly dress robes.

"Hilarious Ron, hand over my tie, could you?"

"Here… ready for the big moment Harry, she caught you off guard proposing in front of the entire school is a gutsy move."

"Well… she indirectly hinted twice, I did not pick up the signs Ron, I can't do this what if this does not turn out I want it to be, what if this whole wedding is a mistake~," Ron took a few steps stood in front of Harry obstructing his view from the mirror.

"Harry, you did what nobody can do, beat the dark lord and came alive! You can do this!" said Ron confidently.

"You are right Ron, this is not impossible." said Harry brimming with confidence." I've never felt ready my entire life." the words barely left his mouth before Hermione stepped in.

"There you are Harry, the bride is ready, everything is set, you look brilliant!" Made minor adjustments to his tie and black blazer, wave her wand straightening his hair.

"This is it Harry, the grand moment everyone has been waiting, your moment to shine!" the golden trio left the room leading Harry into the great hall where Dumbledore once stood, took a few days to move the furniture, replace with long wooden benches, the excitement within and outside the great hall building up every minute everyone eagerly waiting to see how this event will turn out, graduation ceremony was pushed back to a later date.

However, mostly everything was far from roses and sunshine the world realized existence of wizards including the destructive power they unleashed upon the world with no prior warning, the extensive damage to the infrastructure incomprehensible beyond repair, in the wake of what will be known as the event worse than surprise attack of pearl harbor the, death eaters spread out throughout each other corner of the globe their swift assassination of many presidents, monarchs and prime ministers also those holding any semblance of power met the similar fate leaving the targeted country in absolute anarchy, the next more devastating than the first conjured a powerful spell completely neutralizing all power countless people witness uncountable number of aircraft falling like rain from the sky resulting in the deaths of millions, automobiles crashed into each other with no hope of stopping in time, the same fate followed with trains and buses adding more deaths already adding to rising death count, half of the world's population lay dead the other half found themselves stranded without power leaving them helplessly stuck for days, knowing well the muggle world will descend into chaos if left to their devices the empress decided the time for secrecy and fear of the muggles must come to an end, the ministry of magic still lay in shambles leaving them in resisting the queen as the last monarch used her massive influence and popularity to her advantage, reconstructed the ministry not only back in full strength but refashioned within a few days placing her trusted individuals within assisting the new staff in any way they can, picking up the pieces of the brutal second wizardry war still far from easy dealt in her capacity the unexpected hiccups along the way thanks to the help of her sister, Hermione herself volunteered sharing the burden the second week passed the queen created a new council under her leadership.

The third and fourth spent reconstructing the muggle world tore down the veil of secrecy signaling the end of an era, many welcome them in open arms after seeing their power firsthand forcefully put down insurgency across the globe, though severely weaken without the use of missiles, helicopters, planes, tanks or vehicles, the empress knew better not to underestimate them, the armies of the queen prove capable in taking down most modern weaponry employ infiltration and swift and run tactics, by the fourth week any pockets of resistance effectively surrender never knowing their leadership were already replaced one by one, coupled with the fact without the aid of technology they were shooting blindly in the dark, eased the tensions of the former resistance leaders therefore brokering peace a major step in the right direction in restoring the muggle world yet she had a much bigger plan in mind, her attention diverted back to the most event of her life which she planned ever since she set her eyes on Harry Potter on their first train ride to Hogwarts, over the years their bond became stronger and stronger by the fifth year took the next step in their secret relationship, because of her statues as crown princess the attention she garner was almost overwhelming, putting their relationship at risk of exposure meet in secret, they slip pass by Severus Snape in the dead of night wandering the hallways having found a secret shortcut in the hallway and the marauders map detailing which professor was on patrol that night.

"Anna, the piano is broken, I've called the repair team. They are on their way, but they are going to be late." Kristoff said worriedly.

"We must get this piano up and running immediately, my sister has planned this wedding for weeks~"

"Slow down there, neither of us know how to repair a piano, we're going to need an alternate solution and fast." Anna struggles to come up with a plan racking her mind for any solution that can remedy this problem. She is fast running out of time until an idea struck her mind.

"Kristoff, sing the song you had practice for weeks, the speakers are operational so~"

"Wait… are you kidding me?"

"We are out of time, the wedding is starting in two minutes, take up the mic, be ready on my signal." said Anna, giving him a reassuring smile, Both heard the large wooden door slowly opening, taking charge, tossed the mic to Kristoff, caught it ready himself putting forward his best he could muster.

Elsa stood at the entrance of the great hall countless eyes keenly focus on her she can already imagine the surprised looks of admiration, more so when she first stepped foot on the first day of Hogwarts for sorting hat ceremony as a young timid child, the memory she remembered like it yesterday tried her utmost to remain calm amid the surge of emotions feeling overjoyed and anxious this one moment she will treasure forever, dress in her icy white dress and her long radiant petal white cape holding the beautiful sky blue roses in her hands, took one final look at her ice-blond braid and her transparent veil stride regally forward.

Kristoff briefly turned to Anna, giving him the signal as the music started playing. Everyone stood to their feet and shifted themselves to face the Queen of the world.

I found a love for me

Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead

Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet

Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was

I will not give you up this time

But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own

And in your eyes, you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath

But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know

She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home

I found a love to carry more than just my secrets ,

To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids, but we're so in love

Fighting against all odds

I know we'll be alright this time

Darling, just hold my hand

Be my girl, I'll be your man

I see my future in your eyes

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful

I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

I have faith in what I see

Now I know I have met an angel in person

And she looks perfect

I don't deserve this

You look perfect tonight.

Harry gaze at his-soon-to-be wife the one who love him in every season, for reasons unknown to him thought for a second he saw an angel felt his heart beating faster like drums increasing in frequency, to be interrupted his scar suddenly acted in pain, unknown to Harry a certain duke by the name of Sheev Palpatine standing unnoticed by the crowd had successfully applied and approved for the position of Defense against the Dark Arts by headmistress of Hogwarts herself, the pain faded Harry quickly refocused his attention towards Elsa coming up the flight of stairs, both stood face to face their eyes met no power on earth can distract them now as the pastor recited their wedding vows.

"Do you Queen Elsa take Harry Potter to be your wedded husband?"

_"I do"_

"And do you Harry Potter take Queen Elsa to be your wedded wife?"

"I do"

"Do you promise to love each other unconditionally, in sickness, in health, for richer, or poorer?"

"We do!"

"Then by the power vested in me, in the name of God Almighty, I hereby pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may now kiss the bride." Harry not wasting time lifted the veil, lovingly gaze upon his new wife barely able to contain himself blushed without restrain, before he can react found her arms around him pull towards her press his lips against hers kissed passionately, time froze for three seconds as the hall filled with thunderous rounds of applause, yet one task remain a move after seeing the horrors of war and the deaths it brought took her stand in front of congregation.

 _"Today marks the day of a new beginning more than for the two of us, as now I call upon both muggles and wizards alike to bury our former hostilities we harbor for uncountable centuries, to stand united hand in hand! From this moment forward, united we shall stand and through this unity we will build a better future burying every feeling of hatred, resentment and fear FOREVER!_ The congregation erupted in greater rounds of applause accompanied by exuberant whistling and wild enthusiasm, Elsa looked upon them relishing herself in their cheers yet she was not done yet wave her hand prompting their respectful silence.

 _"Our world is getting back on our feet in saying this your part in this will be crucial, each one of you is directly contributing to rebuilding our world together as one, for the longest time taking the throne you knew me as Queen Elsa, my sister Anna as Queen, however, these titles we bare are done, on this day you will know me as Primal Empress Elsa and Primal Empress Anna! Harry James Potter, step forward!"_ Harry kneel on one feet before his wife, as the ceremonial sword resting on his shoulder.

 _"Harry James Potter! By the sovereign power vested in me and the head of all authority, on this day I pronounce you as High Emperor of the world! RISE! And take your place now and forever at my side!"_ Elsa seeing his potential for leadership slowly developing over the years, after careful deliberation this role would be perfect for him, smirked in great exaltation, Harry rose on his feet sank his right fingers into hers confidently knowing well this role he will undertake would be unlike anything he done before, the years of leading his own team of Quidditch team representing Gryffidnor over the years scoring victory after victory, in addition leading Dumbledore's army teaching them spells, jinxes and non-lethal curses, however, his experience as a leader will soon be put to the test sooner than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> "What do you think of this first chapter? Leave a Like, Review and Follow if you enjoy it more will be coming in one week and three days! See you soon!"


End file.
